Finalmente
by Ran Mouri
Summary: *ACTUALIZADO!!!* La cosa mas rara que haya escrito en mucho tiempo. Julian tiene sueños recurrentes de su vida como Poseidon en el Olimpo y de cuanto amaba a su compañero y dios Hades.
1. Prologo

A/N: POr increible que paresca esta idea me ha estado molestando desde mitades del año pasado cuando tuvimos que volver a estudiar mitologia griega en la escuela (Y no estoy bromeando) Para terminar un analizis de mi clase de psicologia. En resumen encontre una que otra leyenda muy graciosa que me parecio apropiada para un fic, siempre y cuando se manipule como se debe nyahahahahaha!!! Hace mucho que no escribia en español asi que tenganme compacion ne??  
Finalmente.  
Por Ran Mouri.  
Prologo.  
Se encontro a si mismo flotando en esa maldita oscuridad, no habia colores ni sonidos en ese lugar, tampoco arriba y abajo, solo el y el vacio que a veces atormentaba sus sueños...   
  
La odiaba...  
  
Aun en ese lugar lleno de sombras podia visualisar su propio cuerpo, no mayor que el de un bebe, sus manos pequeñas y redondas yacian a sus lados, esperando sentir algo cerca de si, cualquier cosa que hiciera contacto con su piel era suficiente para mantener su delgada sanidad.  
  
"Daijobu?" Murmuro una vocesita callada y cantarina.   
  
"Quien esta ahi?" Pregunto asustado, era la primera vez en siglos que alguien hablaba con el, sabia que en ese enorme espacio habia mas personas, pero todos pareciantan inmersos en sus propias miserias como para comunicarse... acaso esta persona seria un nuevo infante? Otro que sufriria la suerte de ellos, atrapado para siempre sin poder madurar ni ver el sol?  
  
"No te preocupes, soy como tu... solo que un poco mas timido... cuanto tiempo llevas aqui?" Respondio la voz con ternura al tiempo que sentia una manito incluso mas pequeña que la suya propia tocando su hombro con suavidad.  
  
"Creo que como quinientos años... no lo se."  
  
"Aah." Suspiro su misterioso acompañante. "Eso significa que eres justo quien nacio luego de mi. Es un placer finalmente conocerte."   
  
"Nacer, despues que tu? No entiendo..."  
"No estoy muy seguro de todos los detalles." Su supuesto hermano explico. "Pero nuestro padre devora a todos sus hijo s para que ninguno llegue a tomar su lugar algun dia... yo fui el primero, luego tu y asi hasta los demas..."  
  
"QUe cruel..." Al sentir su pesar, su hermano mayor lo abrazo con cuidado, dandole un sentimiento de calor y amor que le recorria todo el cuerpo.  
  
"No llores, no durara mucho..." Aun en la oscuridad el pequeño podia sentir la sonrsa de su compañero contra su piel, y la forma en que su aliento calido acarisiaba su mejilla.  
  
"Que quieres decir?"  
  
"Nuestro ultimo hermano, el esta peleando para liberarnos..." Una sonrisa calmada ilumino su rostro, un rostro tierno y lleno de vida que ahora el pequeño podia ver, ya que un poderoso rayo de luz irrumpio en su oscura prision, permitiendoles finalmente ver el mundo exterior.  
  
En la salida habia un hombre fornido y apuesto ayudando a los demas niños a abandonar sus prisiones, gritaba a todos que se acercaran lo mas pronto posible ya que mientras mas lejos se encontraran de la salida, mucho mas madurarian hasta alcanzarla.  
  
Observo a su alrededor y vio para su sorpresa que era cierto!   
  
Uno de sus hermanos, que estaba mas alejado de los demas comenzo a caminar, y conforme pasaba a los demas hacia la salida se convertia en un niño, luego en adolecente y en adulto, para finalmente salir como un hombre mayor muy fornido. Los demas imediatamente lo siguieron, saliendo como hermosas damas y distinguidos caballeros quienes recibian a su libertador con sonrisas y alabanzas.  
Con este nuevo conocimiento observo a su pequeño compañero, con esos ojos llenos de inocencia y ternura, y para su sopresa descubrio que con la destancia entre ellos y la salida, con suerte alcanzarian a tocar la adolecencia.   
El bebe no estaba satisfecho, el deseaba ser tan alto y apuesto como su hermano menos y ahora proclamado rey y no se conformaria con menos, queria ser tan bello como el para poder conseguir que los ojos de su hermano mayor, que ahora permanecia sentado en el piso a unos metros de el, solo se fijaran en su persona.  
  
Con paso seguro retrocedio un poco, notando como de hecho comenzaba a crecer...cuando ya habia alcanzado una distancia prudente volteo satisfecho y se encamino a la salida  
deteniendose solo para tomar la mano de su hermoso acompañante y salir juntos de aquel horrible lugar...  
  
Cuando la luz del sol finalmente los recibio observo satisfecho que solo el y su hermano menor, que se presento a si mismo como Zeus, poseian esa belleza masculina, presentando al mundo una apriecia de apenas 25 años, mientras que su lindo hermano mayor ahora era el mas joven de todos, representando solo 17 años cuando mucho, tenia el cabello muy largo y brillante y ojos de un color tan intenso que parecia que podria perderse en ellos.  
  
El joven Dios pudo comprender finalmente que estaba enamorado de su hermano...  
  
"Ustedes dos son mis hermanos mayores." Sonrio Zeus acercandose a ellos y abrazandolos con fuerza. "Los tres gobernaremos todo este mundo."   
  
Ambos hermanos se sonrieron mutuamente...  
  
"Mi nombre es Hades." Sonrio el mas bajo con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
"Yo soy Poseidon." Murmuro el tercero con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, no sabia si podria resistir las sonrisas de Hades-chan, como Zeus habia decidido llamarlo, por mucho tiempo sin acuar por sus impulsos y hacer algo que tal vez lastimaria al pequeño.  
  
Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la mirada lujuriosa que Zeus dirijia a su dulce Hades...  
  
Algo de lo que en el futuro deberia arrepentirse...  
  
***   
Julian Solo desperto sobresaltado en su mansion de Portugal... otra vez habia tenido ese estupido sueño tan ligado a su divino pasado...  
  
Apoyo la cabeza en sus rodillas y cerro los ojos...  
  
Lo ultimo que necesitaba era sufrir la ausencia de su ser amado... un joven dios de sonrisa brillante y corazon puro que posiblemente jamas reencarnaria en la tierra como el.  
  
Se levanto rapidamente y comenzo a vestirse, hablando de forma segura a sus sirvientes por el altavoz que habia junto a su enorme cama...  
  
Iria a Grecia a hablar con Atena, tal vez una platica con la joven Diosa aclararia un poco mas su confuso corazon...  
Despues de todo... Que podia salir mal??  
  
Todos los santos estaban en Japon haciendo sus propias vidas...  
  
De hecho...  
  
Si recordaba bien, el unico que se quedo en el santuario cuidando de la muchacha era el unico santo que jamas desconfio de el...  
Ese niño agradable...  
  
Andromeda...  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Notas: NYAHAHAHAHHAAA!!!!!!!! Que mala soy, ya a estas alturas se podran dar cuanta mas o menos para que lado va esto ne? Espero que les guste, me ayuden con sus ideas propias y me dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! *ojitos de perro anesteciado* Onegai?? Los reviews son lo que hace que autoras sadicas como yo escribamos mucho mucho mas!!! 


	2. Capitulo 01

A/N: Se que he tomado demasiado tiempo en seguir esto pero sinceramente el tiempo me falta y las clases se me multiplican por hora ;_; soy desastroza lo se.  
  
En fin, disfruten el siguiente capitulo de este fic que tanto cariño le he tomado.  
  
Finalmente. Por Ran Mouri.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Permanecio en silencio por un largo rato mientras subia las enormes escaleras del templo de Atena, siempre altivo y con la mirada fija tratando de ignorar las miradas hostiles que los santos de oro lanzaban en su direccion al permitirle la entrada (principalmente ya que a casi todos los habia sorprendido en situaciones "no muy santas" con su compañers y a veces incluso con santos de bronce.!!)  
  
Ya estaba casi decidido a regalarle a Saory un asensor para la montaña, estaba seguro que no solo el anciano de libra sino que todos los demas santos lo agradecerian enormemente....  
  
Salio de Capricornio con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, no podia creer que semejante posicion fuera posible! INCLUSO PARA UN SANTO!! Con paso mas tambaleantes se acerco a Acuario, ahí pudo respirar con alivio ya que habia isto al guardian de la casa en Escorpion, planeando con Milo un "mega ataque sexy" contra la virginidad de... bueno, el caballero de Virgo....  
  
Tal como en acuario no espero ver a nadie en picis, ya que el ahem! Hombre que cuidaba aquel lugar estaba demasiado ocupado de momento (pobre Mu) por lo que el alegre canturreo lo sorprendio enormemente... el aroma de rosas que ya le era familiar se vio opacado por una escencia fresca de hierba y plantas diversas, si hasta podia oler la mala hierba!!  
  
Sin poder contener su ya conocida curiosidad, algo que le habia logrado incluso conocer la unica diferencia entre Kanon y Saga (Ambos tienen un lunar con forma de corazon en el trasero pero Saga lo tiene en la mejilla izquierda y Kanon on la derecha) se acerco al jardin lateral, parpadeando incredulo al no ver las hermosas rosas decorando el arido suelo montañoso, sino una expansión maravillosa de pasto suave, con pequeñas flores de todos los colores y formas rodeando los ya famosos rosales...  
  
Era una vision magnifica...  
  
Siguio caminando por el jardin, preguntandose si Afrodita se molestaria mucho si se llevaba unas semillas para su propio templo (de seguro eso mantendria a Sorrento lo suficientemente ocupado como para no tocar su condenada flauta a las 5 de la madrugada) Y tal vez preguntarle como habia logrado tan fascinante efecto de color y belleza.  
  
La sola vision del lugar traia a su alma un golpe doloroso de melancolia, recordaba un lugar asi, tal vez mas esplendoroso incluso, con un dulce muchacho de tunica tan oscura como la mismisima noche y sonrisa calida como el sol.  
  
"Niichan!" murmuraria alegremente. "No puedo lograr que las rosas no se vean tan opacas!" y un adorable puchero marcaria el rostro infantil.  
  
Movio la cabeza de lado a lado para liberarse de su propio estado de sueño, las ilusiones y los recuerdos se entremesclaban en su mente no dejandole ver con claridad que era verdad y que no, asi que lo mas importante ahora era llegar donde Atena y confirmar sus sospechas... tal vez hasta le permitieran ir al templo de hades a recordar viejos tiempos con mayor propiedad.  
  
Tan preocupado estaba planeando este viaje que no noto el par de piernas con lo que alguna vez fueroninmaculados pantalones blancos saliendo de un profundo agujero en la tierra, el mismo agujero de donde salia el leve canturreo que habia oido antes, bueno, no lo noto sino hasta que se vio a si mismo dandole un efusivo beso al suelo frio.  
  
"Nya! Gomen nasai!!" Una voz dulce grito avergonzada, Julian levanto el rostro y se encontro mirando dentro de los ojos mas brillantes y profundos que jamas hubiese visto, se alejo un poco mas y vio largas pesatañas alrededor de los ojos y sonrojadas mejillas con labios de un ligero tono rosa.  
  
Uh?  
  
Se alejo un poco mas y vio largos mechones de cabello verde, un poco alborotado y lleno de tierra, incluso las adorables mejillas que habia visto antes tenian manchas de algo muy reconocible...  
  
Barro?  
  
"An... dromeda?" Murmuro sorprendido. Era la primera vez que veia a un santo sin su armadura, y tenia que admitir que las malditas cosas cubrian mas de lo que deberian, jamas supo que un hombre podia tener cintura como de avispa hasta ese dia, por ejemplo. Si hasta los santos de oro tenian sus extraños juegos sexuales con la armadura puesta (no pregunten como se hace eso o si duele)  
  
"Gomen Julian-san!!" Shun se disculpo de nuevo. "Es que no note que estaba aquí!!" Antes estas palabras Julian parpadeo.  
  
"Que haces TU aquí?" Pregunto confundido. Acaso esa no era la casa de Picis?? Volteo a la puerta de piedra y vio dos adorables peces regordetes nadando uno junto al otro... Sip! La casa de Picis.  
  
"Ah.. yo.... Afrodita-san me pidio un poco de ayuda con su jardin ya que no importa que siembre zanahorias, siempre germinan rosas." Rio el muchacho mas joven con una ligera gota a lo anime resvalando por su frente.  
  
Julian sonrio ante la imagen del un huerto con fotos de zanahorias y rosas saliendo cuando jalas de las matitas verdes y al orgulloso caballero de picis en el suelo haciendo una pataleta. De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo de seda y comenzo a limpiar el rostro del joven santo de bronce, un acto tan simple...  
  
Pero para el se sentia tan antiguo y familiar como respirar...  
  
Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la imagn se su amado dios de la muerte que hasta entonces habia permanecido borrosa en su memoria comenzo a tomar forma...  
  
Los ojos tan profundos eran de un hermoso tono verde esmeralda...  
  
El cabello tan brillante y suave cual seda era de un todo verdoso intenso y recomfortante....  
  
Y esa voz cantarina que en noches interminables lo llamaba con sensualidad ahora tomaba el mismo tono de aquella voz que reia ante la idea del santo de picis incapas de cultivar algo que no fueran rosas.  
  
Sus ojos azul marino se agrandaron cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido...  
  
Era acaso su tierno hades el muchacho que tenia en frente??  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
NYAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA QUE MALA SOY!!! Lo se, ahora todos deben odiarme por ser tan odiosa... ^^ pero bueno. Es mejor parar aquí antes que mi musa malvada comienze a hacerme escribir solo tragedias para este par.  
  
Chibi Naraku: No eres NADA divertida! Me contratas de musa, te burlas de mi, y ahora no me dejas hacer lo que me gusta.  
  
Ran: ¬¬ No me provoques chiquitin... ya vendra lo peor... por ahora todos disfruten este capitulo, sus reviews y sugerencias seran bien resividos ^^ Chibi Naraku: Manden reviews malditos lectores humanos!! Sere chibi pero aun puedo morderlos!  
  
Ran: Que lindo!! *lo abraza*  
  
Chibi Naraku: *se acurruca* Si no tuvieras tan buenos pechos te morderia a ti tambien Ran: *gota* Eso es.. bueno? 


	3. Capitulo 02

**Finalmente.  
**Por Ran Mouri. 

**Capitulo 02**

Seguía observándolo como si fuera la primera vez, su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolable y sus mejillas se teñían de un profundo tono carmesí, al fin tenia frente a sí al que atormentaba sus sueños por tanto tiempo... 

Su Hades...... 

Había imaginado tantas veces este momento, estar frente a frente a él nuevamente...... y ahora... 

Ahora..... 

Ahora no sabia que decirle... 

............................................plop. 

(_A/N: lo siento. No pude resistirme a escribir eso XD_) 

Levanto una mano y con suavidad toco la mejilla del muchacho frente a el, parecía tan etéreo en aquel momento que necesitaba sentir su piel para asegurarse que no desaparecería como en sus sueños. 

Turbado por sus propias emociones, cerró los ojos y dejó que las palabras salieran por sí solas... 

"Al fin nos encontramos..." 

Silencio. 

No abría los ojos. No se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Por qué no le contestaba? Acaso tanta espera habría sido en vano? 

Más silencio. 

No pudo aguantar más. Abrió lentamente los ojos y enfrentó el rostro de su ser amado. 

Shun parpadeo confundido... 

"Julian-san? Se siente bien??" Pregunto poniendo una mano en su frente. "No tiene fiebre. Tal vez es la altura?"  
  
"Yo.... Andrómeda-kun....." Comenzó Julian tratando de mantener su valor, la delicada mano de su adorado Hades acariciaba su piel tan dulcemente, y enorme preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro de niño. Empuñando fuertemente las manos se decidió a hablar, ya no había nada que detendría el momento de tan divina reunión. 

"Andrómeda-kun, lo que pasa es que..... cuando te vi....... no sé si me recuerdas realmente.... ya sabes..... tu... y yo...." 

"Ah! Shun-chan!!!" Interrumpió una voz alegre pero que en aquel momento le pareció un grito horrendo al joven Poseidón. 

"Afrodita-san!" Sonrió Shun . 

"Que bueno que te encuentro Shun-chan!!" Se acerco el Santo de Picis. "Shaka esta echo una furia por que aun no vas a entrenar... dice que te faltan siglos para alcanzar su karma... o algo así como que suena budista." 

"Nya!!" Grito Shun horrorizado. "Olvide que me estaba esperando!!!!" De un salto se incorporo en sus pies, sacudiendo su ropa de los residuos de tierra y lavándose las manos con una manguera cercana. "Siento no poder conversar con usted Julian-san!!! Nos vemos!!" Sin mas se alejo corriendo, su aura cálida desvaneciéndose por las malditas escaleras del santuario... 

A Julián nunca una escalera tan simple le pareció tan cruel... 

Afrodita que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio le sonrió a Julián, sus ojos divertidos mientras un par de orejas zorrunas se hacían presentes en su cabeza. 

"Atena-sama lo esta esperando Poseidón-sama?" Pregunto en tono malicioso. 

"Ah?" Pregunto el joven dios sorprendido. "Eh... no?" 

Ante esta simple respuesta la sonrisa de Afrodita parecía agrandarse en su rostro, al punto incluso que parecía que partiría su rostro en dos. 

"Shun-chan es adorable no cree? Todo un caramelito. E alegra que Atena-sama le dejara a el y a sus amiguitos venir al santuario a entrenar." El santo de oro tomo una solitaria margarita en sus manos, algo simple, pero en su hermoso jardín era mas que un tesoro. "Es difícil que a uno no le guste el enanito." Murmuro como sí para sí mismo. 

"Si..." Respondió Julián inconscientemente. 

"AHA!!!" Rió Afrodita. "Sabia que no vino a ver a Atena-sama!" De pronto el joven Poseidón se vio rodeado por los poderosos brazos de afrodita al tiempo que el santo le hacia un inocente "piojito" 

"QUE LINDO!!!" Chillaba el santo con emoción. "Desde cuando ne?? Desde que lo fue a ver a su templo?? Tal vez lo vio en TV en ese torneo ridículo que había en Japón?? Fue amor a primera vista o que?? Nyaaaaaaaaa que romántico!! Pero sabe que Ikki-chan será un problema ne? Ooooh no querría estar en sus zapatos Julián-sama!!!" 

Por cada palabra que Picis pronunciaba Julián se iba tornando cada vez más rojo... acaso era tan obvio?? Pero de ser así... SHUN SE HABIA DADO CUENTA!??!?!?!? En ese momento, atrapado por el santo de Picis, creyó que seria mas que agradable que la tierra pegase un cómodo bostezo y de paso se lo tragara... 

"Afrodita ya basta." Ordeno una voz fría. Ambos voltearon para ver a Saga, sano de géminis con su inmaculada túnica de patriarca, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una expresión de desagrado en su rostro. "Atena-sama lo espera, Poseidón-sama." Dijo secamente. 

"Ah... Gracias..:" Suspiro el dios levantándose. Sin decir una palabra continuó su camino al santuario de Atena en la cima de la montaña. Dejando a Afrodita con un enorme puchero que hacia que se le inflaran las mejillas. 

"Saga~!!" Gimoteo molesto. 

El santo de géminis solo levanto una ceja ante su comentario. 

"Perdón?" 

"Ok ok... Patriarca-chaaa~n!!" Gimoteo con mas orgullo. "Casi lo tenia confesándome su amor por Shun-chan!!! Hubiera sido tan romántico!!" 

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cien de Saga al oír semejante disparate. Y es que como patriarca Y santo de Oro tenia que aguantar cada estupidez de parte de sus compañeros... claro que lo que decía Afrodita no se comparaba en nada a los lloriqueos de Milo y Kamus por que Shaka les había echo perder la... como le habían llamado? Ah! Si, la capacidad de hijos con unos buenos golpes bajos... 

Y es que como se les ocurre ir a meterse a la casa del santo de virgo totalmente desnudos cuando Shaka estaba preparando todo para su lección... 

"Saga-chan!! No me estas escuchando!!!" Se quejo afrodita al notar la mirada ida de su compañero. 

"Realmente? No." Se encogió de hombros el nuevo patriarca. "Además no tengo tiempo para oír esto..." 

"Mou! Solo por que sabes que si viene Poseidón-chan también viene Kaaaaanoon!!" Rió afrodita, era TAN divertido saberse la vida amorosa de todos en las doce casas!!! Mucho mas cuando podía ver las mejillas del serio patriarca teñirse se un ligero tono rosa. KAWAII! 

"Cállate... si voy a verlo es por que somos hermanos.. por nada mas." Se defendió Saga antes de bajar los escalones y alejarse del lugar. 

"Si claro." Sonrió Afrodita. "Y a mi me gustan las mujeres." 

"URUSAI!!" Se oyó resonando por las doce casas al igual que la risa burlona del santo de Picis. 

**** 

Mientras tanto, en la casa de virgo, Shun había comenzado su entrenamiento del día. 

Y es que desde que el y sus compañeros habían vuelto del Hades, y todos los santos habían sido resucitados, Saori decidió que seria bueno que ellos se prepararan para tomar las posiciones de los santos de oro en caso de alguna nueva eventualidad. 

Así Seiya había comenzado su entrenamiento con Aioros-san a quien admiraba desde hacia muchos años... 

El único problema era que Aioros no tenia la mas mínima idea de quien era sella, lo cual frustraba a su amigo todo el tiempo. 

  
Shiryu obviamente entrenaba con Dohko-san que finalmente podía volver a su forma original de santo, y todos debían admitir que ese cuerpo de abuelito enano era muy perturbador. 

Hyoga entrenaba con su maestro Kamus y parecían llevarse de maravilla... si tan solo Kamus dejara de pensar en recuperar el tiempo sexual perdido (y de paso llevarse a la cama a mas de la mitad del santuario) y realmente ENTRENARA con Hyoga seria mas provechoso... pero el santo del cisne no se quejaba. 

Su hermano Ikki estaba estudiando con Aioria para convertirse en el Santo de Leo... claro que Ikki realmente no le hacia mucho caso a Aioria considerando que eran mas o menos de la misma edad, y al final acababan los dos viendo películas y fumando por ahí... cosa que tenia a Atena con los nervios de punta. 

Por su parte Shun estudiaba con Shaka-san que le parecía un hombre muy responsable y simpático, le había enseñado técnicas de relajación meditación e incluso telekinesia y religión... Y además a veces recibía exhibiciones de sus técnicas cuando Milo-san Y Kamus-san venían para que Shaka-san "debutara" que aunque de una forma cruel, le parecían impresionantes y divertidas. 

La única persona con problemas era Saori que no podía creer que los orgullosos y poderosos santos de Oro que tan serios y decidios le habían parecido durante la guerra contra el santuario fueran este mismo montón de haraganes y maniáticos sexuales que tenia frente a si ahora. 

Pero como Dohko-san había dicho... no se puede ver un milagro en menos. 

Ahora Shun se encontraba en el piso de la casa, con los ojos cerrados mientras levitaba mentalmente una enorme roca en la que de hecho, estaba Hyoga tomando una cómoda siesta. 

Después de la paliza que Shaka le había dado a su maestro Kamus no tenia mucho que hacer por lo que quedaba del día. 

Un movimiento a lo lejos alerto al joven Andrómeda de la nueva presencia que inundaba el santuario, tan leve que de seguro no despertaría a su amigo rubio. Abrió ligeramente el ojo derecho y dirigio su mirada a las sombras, fácilmente viendo a la persona escondida ahí. 

Tenia una armadura negra y el cabello rubio, ojos dorados y penetrantes se posaron en el con seriedad y reverencia. 

Una sonrisa leve curvo sus labios... 

No era la primera vez que Radamanthys, general de Hades venia al templo. 

De hecho, la primera vez había dejado mas que claro que no importaba que la era de paz se hubiese cernido sobra la odiosa tierra. 

El seguiría velando y protegiendo a su misericordioso amo.... Mas aun cuando su poder se había debilitado por revivir a tanto s santos inútiles juntos. 

Shun no podía estar mas de acuerdo... 

Después de todo.... los milagros inexplicables como ese, si que podían cansar a un pobre dios disfrazado de santo... 

**TBC.**

**A/N: **Tan tan tan TAAAAAAAN!!!! Ahora que podrá pasar!??! Como ya se dieron cuenta este fic es POST-HADES! Así contesto a muchos d ustedes que me preguntaron por la línea temporal de este fic en relación con la serie, también me di el trabajo de explicar mas o menos en que situación se encuentra mas o menos el santuario ahora, es decir que todos los santos están vivos, Saga es el nuevo patriarca, los caballeros entrenan para algún día ser santos de oro.... Y LOS SANTOS DE ORO ACTUALES O SON HARAGANES O NINFOMANOS! XDDD! 

**Antes que se me olvide**, tengo el plan de hacer a Saga y a Kano una pareja (Si ya saben, incesto y todo eso) Sinceramente no se si los lectores estarían muy perturbados por eso por lo que antes de meter la pata (nótese que me ha pasado que en algunos servidores todos parecen muy abiertos de mente y al final acaban baneandome por "pervertida" ) quiero saber si a alguien le parecería demasiado hereje o que se yo. Digo, para poner mas advertencias o subir el rating... ustedes que dicen? 


End file.
